Tears I Cried
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: Incomplete TYKA! Kai has gone too far. Have they lost Takao forever? To get him back, Kai will have to get through the overprotective big brother... 5 I'm really really really sorry to everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Tears I Cried

**Author**: eternal radiance

**Email**: zeni24@hotmail.com

**Rating**: pg13 for language and character death

**Pairings:** K/Ty, R/Ma, Ta/Ty friendship

**Summary**: something in Tyson changes, but not for the better and when Kai's training techniques go too far, has he really lost Tyson forever? He'll have to get through the overprotective brother first.

**Author's Notes**: new muse! The story just popped up… while I was sleeping… Strange how it always does that… The story title is from a Kenshin OVA song called Tears I cried. Really nice piano piece, I wanna learn it!!! But can't find any scores to it, and writing it myself is hard… I've tried… Oh yeah, last thing. This is during the first season, and before the second. And Ren is there cuz… well, I like Ren! He's cool!

**Disclaimer**: 

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

(author's note)

flashback

_dream_

Tears I Cried 

By: eternal radiance

            "Come on, Tyson!"

            The Bladebreakers watched as the grey blade wobbled slightly before regaining its balance. The Bladebreaker leader, the almighty Hiwatari Kai, stood on the other side of the rink, his long bare arms across his chest and an impressed look on his face.

            "Can't take it, can you, weakling?" He taunted the blue-eyed and navy blue-haired boy before him, on the other side of the rink.

            Fists were clenched tighter, the nails digging into the pale skin, almost drawing blood, as the teeth also clenched slightly. But then other than that, there was no change in the expression in the eyes or face at all. Nothing that told the leader his teammate was trying, or at least following orders.

            With one hard shove, the blade flew across where the blue-haired boy caught it effortlessly. He started to turn away, avoiding the shocked looks on his teammates' faces. He froze in his spot when Kai started to talk though.

            "Why are you still here then, if you don't train?" Kai demanded, coldly. "This team doesn't need someone useless like you. So why the f*** are you still here?"

            Without turning, Kinomiya Takao answered his captain with a soft but raspy voice. "I don't know…" Then he left the ring, left the training and most of all, left his teammates.

            The others stared after the fading figure of their teammate.

            "Holy crap…" Ray Kon (his name's not Japanese, so the last name doesn't come first… unless you were to take it in actual Chinese characters…) swore under his breath.

            The blonde, Max Tate just stared after his usual genki-like teammate and best friend. He had never seen or heard of Takao being a quitter at anything, especially not in blading. The blue-haired boy was always so enthusiastic about it, even if he hated training, when they could just go out and look for worthy opponents to battle. Against.

            'Takao's not like that. He would never not have a heart to beyblade.' (O.o double negatives now, hehe) Max though to himself. Then he wondered how much he actually knew his best friend now. Now that he thought back to it, ever since Ray and him had gotten together, he had spent less time with his best friend, and more time with his boyfriend He'd been so occupied with his love life that he completely forgot about the friend who had always supported him, and even more, the friend who had set him up with Ray and actually got the two together.

            'Takao, what happened to you?' Max thought sadly. There had to be something more then just him ignoring the blue-haired boy that brought Takao down so low. There just had to be something else. But what?

~

            Kenny watched the blue-haired boy leave. Takao had been his first friend, before the Bladebreakers were formed. He remembered the first and not the last time Takao had saved him from harm. That time when Kai captured him. He hadn't even thought for one bit that Takao would have the power to match Kai's Dranzer. He had never known that Takao owned his own bit beast.

            Kai and Takao. They were both forces to be reckoned with. But while Kai was like ice, Takao was like fire. (O.o I'm mixing up bitbeasts now, but it sounds better this way…. Just continue to read) Takao was the one to melt down the icy exterior Kai had, he was the one that always brought hope to the other Bladebreakers, and also hope to other bladders all over the world.

            Kenny sighed. 'I guess I really do spend too much time in front of my computer.' He'd been so busy, he hadn't had the time for his first friend, preferring to adjust their stats and to find new bladders to blade against.

            He looked over to the rest of his teammates. What was Takao not telling them? What were they missing?

~

            Ray looked around at his teammates. Kenny and Max were both staring from where they had been standing or in Kenny's case, sitting in front of the computer. Then he looked over at their leader. There was an almost sat, lonely and longing look in those fiery red-crimson eyes. They were fixated on the door which Takao had left our of. Their leader almost looked like a lost puppy.

            Then it hit him. How could he have been so blind? A few days ago, he'd seen the same look in Takao's eyes: the look of longing, with the emotion of hurt and fear. It'd only been there for a short period of time, but it had been there nonetheless.

            How could he have been so blind? Kai was falling for Takao, just as the blue-haired boy was falling for his leader. But because of appearances, they couldn't just drop everything and be together. Kai was never going to drop his mask and exterior and Takao, he'd never drop the friendly and genki façade. And the way that Kai treats Takao all the time, everyone always thought that the red phoenix hated the wind dragon. How ironic was it that they'd fall in love?

            It was so predictable and no one had suspected it. And now the hateful words Kai just spoken about Takao being useless and no good to the team, it would only serve to drive the usually happy boy away. But Takao had never taken them to heart before, so what was different now? Ray had never seen the blue-haired boy give up on anything, especially not proving his skills in blading. Kai's words wouldn't have only served to ignite the fire behind Dragoon's attacks.

            The Chinese blader reached over to pull his own boyfriend closer to him. He'd have to have a talk with Kai about this. If Kai was yelling more at Takao, perhaps he had no clue how he felt inside, or maybe he was trying to deny it. Either way, Ray was not going to let it affect the team. He wasn't going to stand by and watch the team fall apart because of this. Not when they'd been doing so well in rankings.

~

            Kai was shocked. There was no other word to describe how he felt. He felt odd inside, almost as if it was snowing, and he had been drenched in cold water. 'What Is wrong with me?' Kai yelled at himself. It was something he'd never felt before. How could that brat make him feel so…. incomplete? So sad and lonely. Why was he feeling this way? He didn't care about the clue-haired boy, did he?

            Kai stared at the door. Thoughts running like light speed through his mind. Ok, so maybe he cared a bit about the blue-haired boy. Just a bit and only because Takao had been the one to pull him out of icy walls he had built to protect himself from his grandfather.

            He could still remember the day when Takao came back for him, even shedding tears over him. He'd never seen Takao cry before and when he did see those tears that one time, it seemed almost like an angel from heaven was crying for him.

            'Waitaminute! – angel?! Takao doesn't look like an angel!' His mind screamed to himself, but his heart knew the truth.

            He was falling for the blue-eyed angel.

            'What do you mean 'falling for'?' He yelled at himself for even thinking such a thing. Hiwatari Kai did not fall for anyone and especially not some stupid, loudmouth, annoying, cute, beautiful br- 'CUTE?! BEAUTIFUL?!'

            'Let's face it. You love him, you want him,' the other part of him sang. (To the tune Sandra Bullock sings at the end of Ms Congeniality.)

            'I do NOT!' Kai yelled back in his head, ignoring the fact that he shouldn't really be talking to himself in his head in the first place. It was usually a sign of madness (O.o among others)

            'You do!' The voice taunted. 'Why do you think to first thing you think about when you wake is how Takao is? Why do your eyes always seek him out when you step into a room? Why do-'

            Kai blocked the voice from his mind as it continued on its rant. He had heard enough and now that he thought about it, it was all true. He really did look for Takao after walking into a room. He did think of him every morning and night and during the day. He did spend most of his time training with the blue-eyed, blue-haired angel.

            The thought of it just made him sad though. Now after how Kai had treated him, Takao would never like him back. Not after all these taunts and insults.

            Kai looked over at his teammates, where Max was wrapped in Ray's arms and wished that it were he with his arms around Takao.

            Takao will cool down, and he'd go and apologize, even if Hiwatari's don't apologize to anyone. He'd do it for Takao.

            'I'll talk to him later.' Kai promised himself.

            "What are you standing around for? Ray against Max, Start training!" He ordered suddenly. He himself picked up his blade and launched it back into the ring he had battled Takao in and ordered Dranzer to follow his orders.

            'I'll talk to him later…'

~

            "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Dickenson asked the blue-haired, blue-eyed boy who was currently shoving clothes into his suitcase. He was sitting on the bed, watching Takao throw his clothes around.

            "I have to." The wind dragon said, no emotion on his face.

            The owner of the BBA nodded sadly and rose from where he had been sitting. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning. I will have a vehicle waiting for you at 7:30am." He reached the door and opened it, pausing at the door to say a few last words. "You'll have to tell your teammates yourself."

Takao nodded, but he no intention of telling his teammates anything. They'd find out eventually. In the corner of his eye, he watched Mr. Dickenson walk out of his room and quietly shut the door. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, trying to blend into the blankets and bed covers. His hand snuck up to his chest and he took out the small locket at his throat. The locket his grandfather had given him a long time ago.

Opening it up, he stared at the small picture inside. It was a picture of his grandfather and two boys with blue hair; one shade darker than the other. They all looked a few years younger. One was Takao and the other was his older brother, Ren. (Yes Takao's brother is actually called Ren, and he's not named Ren cuz my bf is…) There were so happy to be together, all of them were sprouting huge grins that seemed to run in the Kinomiya family.

Takao sighed again. He missed his big brother, who had to go to America to work again enough money to support both his grandfather and his younger brother in Japan. But eh dojo needed the most money. The place was pretty big for a 2-person house and took up lots of space. Even between Takao's meagre winnings and his grandfather's teachings of kendo, they didn't make enough to pay for the house. So Takao's brother was forced to find a better paying job.

With a snap, Takao closed the locket and placed it back inside his shirt, the cold metal over his heart.

He slipped under the covers of his bed, snuggling in the warmth of the blankets but inside, he was still feeling cold. His mind wandered to his teammates and he wondered how they would react when they found him gone. He knew that Kenny, Max and Ray would be sad. So would he, as they'd been the few really, really good friends he'd had for a long time. Then a certain grey-blue haired, crimson-eyed boy popped into his mind.

Takao has had a crush on him for a while now. He had no clue how it shad started, but it just did. Everything about his leader was perfect. Too perfect for him. Takao knew that there was no way the grey-blue haired boy would ever like him back. They were so different. And they were practically enemies as well.

If Kai did like someone, it would've been Ray. If the Chinese boy hadn't matched perfectly with Max, Takao would've said that Ray and Kai would've made the perfect couple. Ray was the only one out of all of them that Kai could get along with.

He sighed once again and pulled the covers over his head. Kai would never like him back. He'd probably have more luck with Tala than the Bladebreaker leader.

The blue-haired boy turned in his bed, his back facing the door. His eyes closed. 'Might as well get some sleep…' He thought, slipping into the darkness that threatened to pull him in. 

TBC….

Eternal: la di da di da… I know I shouldn't write up another fic, but… just couldn't help it… It just came to me a bit ago and I just had to write it all down. So here it is! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Tears I Cried**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for language and mention of character death**

**Pairings: K/Ty, R/Ma, Ta/Ty friendship**

**Summary: something in Tyson changes, but not for the better and when Kai's training techniques go too far, has he really lost Tyson forever? He'll have to get through the overprotective brother first.**

**Author's Notes: I just noticed that I forgot the disclaimer again… mou…. Saa….thank you to all those people who have reiewed this fic and other fics… I'm sorry, I'm being really lazy at the moment, and time… well, I have no time to write a personalized thank you note to everyone, so… ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAN! (-- hehe, the good thing about having a Japanese boyfriend.)**

**Disclaimer: BB does not belong to me…. Only the storyline does.**

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

(author's note)

flashback

_dream__ or letter_

Tears I Cried – Chapter 2 

By: eternal radiance

            The next morning, Kai was the first to wake - as usual. He did his daily things; shower, dress, brush, etc, before heading to kitchen to get some food. On his way, he passed by Takao's room and noticed that the door was slightly opened. Succumbing to his sappy side, he peeked in and saw the cleanest room ever. There was nothing in it – no trace that his dragon ever lived or slept there.

            The bed was made to perfection, and the drawers were taken out and no clothes were in them. Upon inspection, he noticed that there were o clothes in the closet as well and the desk was spotless, other than a beige envelope, which was addressed to all the Bladebreakers. Kai recognized the writing at once.

            It was Takao's.

            '- the hell!' Kai yelled out in his mind, his hand reaching out to grab the envelope. In one swift motion, he ripped the envelope open and out fell a small note. It read: 

_            'Dear Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai_

_            I can't take it anymore. I have no clue why I'm still here, but… I just need to get away. I quit okay?? I'm no good to anyone now, happy? I'm going home. Don't come to me. I don't care anymore. Take care of Max, Ray. Take care of each other. Maybe we'll see each other again, but I highly doubt it._

_                                                ~Kinomiya Takao'_

            It took awhile for this to sink into Kais head. Takao.Was.Gone. He was gone. Kai went on a rampage, searching the kitchen, the lounge area, even peeking in his own room. There was a possibility that it was nothing but a prank, but deep inside him, he knew that it was true. Takao had left them. He had quit.

            Finally the red phoenix slumped down on the bed in Takao's bedroom, burying his head in the soft blue covers. 'It's too late…. He's gone and it's all my fault… I made him leave…' His head sobbed out silently, his heart shattering to pieces.

            And for the first time in a long while, Kai found himself crying. He tried to wipe them away at first, but they just kept rolling down his cheeks. Finally he gave up. 'Takao… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…'

~

            A tall dark blue-haired teen waited at the airport where he was expecting someone to come. He sat there for what seemed like hours, a book on stocks in his hand, but his eyes weren't actually seeing or reading the words. Finally he heard the announcement that he had been waiting for.

            "The plane from America to Tokyo has just arrived. Passengers will be descending the plane at gate C12. I repeat, flight 785 from America to Tokyo has just arrived. Passengers will be getting off at gate C12."

            With a snap (um… books may not go snap, but…. It's my story la!), he closed his book and stood up from his seat, brushing the none-existent dirt off his sweater and khakis. With long strides, he made his way to the gate C12 and waited patiently for the person he was waiting for.

            He didn't have to wait long though, as the boy was one of the first passengers to get off the plane. A duffel bag was thrown over one shoulder while one hand dragged a medium-sized suitcase.

            The world froze around them as the boy's blue eyes met eyes of the same colour.

            "'niichan!" Takao launched himself onto his brother, wrapping thin arms around his older brother's neck.

            "Ty…" Ren breathed, drawing his little brother close to him. 

           "'niichan, I missed you.." Takao said softly, sounding every bit like a little child.

            "I missed you too." The deep baritone said, rubbing the smaller boy's shoulder blades. Then he set his brother down and took hold of his suitcase with one hand and Takao's hand with the other. "Come on, little one. Let's go home."

~

            When they reached the dojo, Takao stared up at the place that had been his home for so many years. The tears started running down his cheeks as everything finally set in. His grandfather was dead. He had quit beyblading. He had left Kai and Max and Ray and Kenny. 

            But he had reason to. Beyblading. It had been his entire life. Even after the death of his mother when he was small. And his grandfather had been the one to encourage him to taking up the sport. Him and his father. His father had been doing a dig when the ceiling of a cave collapsed and a giant chunk of the stone fell and hit him on the head. Takao had been told that he had died instantly. When his grandfather heard the news, the death of his one and only son caused him to have a heart attack and he too died instantly.

            Takao and his older brother did have some relatives in other countries of the world, but they were very distant and never really had a chance to meet. Which meant that the two blue-haired boys were now orphans. Takao, being 14 years of age, had to be taken care of Ren, who had fortunately turned 18 just a while ago. Everything belonged to him no. Including the dojo, which unfortunately cost a lot of money to maintain. But Takao and Ren wanted to keep it though, in memory of their family and the sword of dragoon – the family emblem.

            "Are you going in?" Ren asked his younger brother who had froze at the entrance, with tears running down his face. When he turned, he grew concerned. "Ty, what's wrong?" He asked softly, using the nickname he had given Takao a long time ago. He was even more concerned when the tears did not stop.

            Since Ren had already take the bags in the house, he lifted Takao up in a one sweep, hugging the body close to his chest. "Takao, what's wrong?"

            He had to lean in close to hear the tiny mumbling coming from Takao's mouth. Something about Kai and Bladebreakers and hurt and leaving. 

            Using one hand, Ren held the small chin to make Takao look him, face to face. "What did they do?" He demanded, his anger flowing at. What did they do to reduce his sweet little brother into this weak and vulnerable creature?

            Little by little, Takao told him all about what had happened. How Kai had made fun of him while training, how it had hurt, how he liked the Bladebreaker leader, and how he left them. 

            Ren was seething inside but he kept it all inside, not wanting his little brother to be afraid of him. After awhile, Takao had fallen asleep and Ren carried him to bed. He gently placed his brother in the bed and drew the covers over him.

            Placing a tiny kiss upon the frowning brow, Ren whispered his promise. "He won't hurt you anymore. I swear it. I'll protect you, Ty…"

            And Ren was determined to keep that promise. No matter what. Also exhausted from the whole day, he slumped beside the bed and leaned his head on the cover, close to Takao's head, watching over his precious little brother. "I swear he won't hurt you…"

~

            It's been a few weeks since the Bladebreakers had last seen Takao. Mr. Dickenson had given them a chance wanting them to do battle after battle. Inwardly, Kai suspected that the BBA owner had deliberately done that to allow Takao sometime to cope, but he didn't say anything about his suspicions. And cope with what? In Takao's letter, he said noting about WHY he had left them in the first place. There was no explanation, now matter how many times he and everyone else read the letter. 

            The crimson-eyed boy now looked around him. He was sitting in a private jet that the BBA had given them. Beside him, the Chief was typing furiously in his laptop, with Dizzy stopping to comment once in a while. Max and Ray sat in the seat across to the left of the plane, where the blonde had fallen asleep on the Chinese boy's shoulder. Mr. Dickenson himself sat behind, staring out the window.

Kai turned his attention back to the side window which he was sitting beside, watching the clouds pass by quickly. 'Takao…why?' His mind screamed out. 'Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? Why are you so... unTakao-like?' He had so many questions. Questions which he would find the answer to. He wasn't going to take nothing for an answer.

After awhile, the jet arrived at the Tokyo airport and Kai was the first to get off. He waited impatiently for the jet to drop their luggage and then waited some for the limo to pick up the bags.

He glared at anyone who dared to approach them and stall them from getting to Takao, and was even more frustrated when Mr. Dickenson decided to stop somewhere else first. 

"Where are we going?" He demanded to know.

Beside him, Max –who had woken up- and Ray gave him a concerned look, which he just ignored.

The BBA owner just chuckled at the death glare he was receiving. "You shall see once we get there, Kai."

It wasn't long before they were driving into a long driveway that not only Max, Ray and Kenny stared at, but Kai as well. It was the mansion that Voltaire had owned in Tokyo.

"What are we doing here?" Kai asked, trying not to let his confusion mark his voice, but failing.

Mr. Dickenson smiled as the other boys turned their heads towards to listen as well. "The courts have deemed Voltaire as a dangerous man, and although you weren't supposed to be receiving the Hiwatari fortune at your age, the government decided to let this slip. It's all your now." Then he grinned, noticing that Kai and the others were still looking at the mansion in awe. "Of course, we'd be staying here for the time being."

Kai was still staring when they reached the door and Mr. Dickenson reached out to ring the doorbell.

The door opened and a tall old looking man stepped out. "Ah, Mr. Dickenson. We've been expecting you." Then he bowed low and motioned them to come in. When his warm eyes rested upon Kai, he smiled. "So this is young Master Kai." He bowed once more. "I am Henry, your butler."

Kai liked him at once. He had this warm look on his face and his in his eyes, opposite of his grandfather. Then it finally hit him. His grandfather was gone! The house was his! Everything belonged to him now. He smiled, thinking about how he could finally convince Takao he loved him now, without being afraid of his grandfather hurting anyone.

Ray did a double take as he looked over at Kai. The Bladebreaker leader was smiling! He was actually smiling. He was a lot handsomer when he smiled and now the Chinese boy knew why Takao had fallen in love with him. Ray watched as the crimson-eyed boy's expression grew faraway and knew he was thinking about Takao.

Ray grinned to himself. 'Good luck getting away, Takao.' He knew that once Kai put his eye on something, the leader wouldn't give up on getting that something. 'Good luck.'

~

            Soon they had dropped off their stuff and were in the long black limo, ready to see Takao. Max was jumping up and down on his seat, excited to be able to see his best friend once again.

            Kai wanted to do the same thing. Inside he was jumping up and down excitedly like a little child at Christmas day, but on the outside, only a small itsy-bitsy smiled showed.

            Finally they all stood outside the big dojo that belonged to the Kinomiya family. It looked just like it always did, when the Bladebreakers had visited before.

            Mr. Dickenson smiled at them. " I will leave you here for now. Call me or Howard (the chauffeur) if you want a ride back to the house." He signalled the chauffeur and they drove off.

            The team watched the car leave and then turned to back to the dojo. The looked at each other in silent agreement and Kenny walked up to the door and knocked three times.

            The boys waited for a while, but no one came to the door.

            "That's odd. Takao's grandfather is usually home." Kenny commented out loud. He reached out one hand to touch the doorknob and the was surprised when the door slid open.

            They walked inside, deciding to look for their friend and teammate. The Chief closed the door behind them. Afterall, he'd been here the most and Takao's grandfather had said that he would always be welcome.

            He led them inside. "Takao?" Max asked out. 

No one answered.

In the distance, they could hear sounds of wood being knocked against each other. At first, the sounds worried them as they sounded like people fighting, but when they realized it was only kendo sticks being hit against each other, they were greatly relieved. But there were no loud yells, which were sure to come if the blue-haired boy was fighting his grandfather. So whom could Takao be fighting against?

They followed the sounds of the clashing wood sticks to a partially opened door close to the middle of the dojo. Upon opening the door, they saw two fighters going at each other from both side of the room. One whom the expected to be there, and another whom they hadn't.

The one whom they've been expecting to be there though, bounced off the other person's blade and the blue-haired boy himself turned suddenly at the sound of the door opening, the tip of the deadly wooden blade pointed directly at the throat of the person leading the group.

Kai.

TBC…

Eternal: la di da di dah… hehe, cliffhanger.. I'm so evil… Sorry, I need something to do... after doing so bad on some tests…. My parents are going to yell soo much…. And they'll probably ground me again, and take away the internet. So don't be expecting the next chapter any time soon okay? I'll try to get it out next week, but no promises! 

Oh yeah, before I forget… I haven't gotten through season 2 yet, cuz I haven't been allowed to watch TV for a bit, but it just ended… L Thing is, I have no clue what ages Takao-kun and minna-san are supposed to be, so I'm estimating around 12-14. I'm putting 14, because …it sounds better I guess…

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Tears I Cried**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for language and mention of character death**

**Pairings: K/Ty, R/Ma, Ta/Ty friendship**

**Summary: something in Tyson changes, but not for the better and when Kai's training techniques go too far, has he really lost Tyson forever? He'll have to get through the overprotective brother first.**

**Author's Notes: Saa… I'm confused now. It is Ren or Jin or Zin or…. O.o What is Takao's brother's name? And thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't get it up faster. **

**Unclear-Destiny**: ladida… Why am I dying again? You can't kill me without telling me why I'm supposed to die, or you could, but… O.o Aiya…I'm scared now…

**CrazyJen**: Yup! The stick is pointed straight at Kai's throat, but no worries… We can't have our leader die yet! I mean… ever! Is it Jin then? Hm… it seems I get a different version of Takao's brother's name everywhere… Thank you so much for liking me story!

**Amara**: I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Joce**:  Thrid chapter out now! And I'm working on the next. I hope it won't take as long as this one did though…

**Timberwolf220**: O.o love revolved around making people run away? Saa…. People run from it all the time! I think… or should they not? Hm… what kind of relationships am I having then?? O.o And yeah, I did read your Tyka fic! I reviewed too! Unless there's more chapters… O.o I really should pay more attention… I'll go review now!

**Daisuki**: How Kai gets him back... um… I'll back to you on that la!  I've yet to find out as well… hehe. Thank you for liking my fic!
    
    **Skittles the Sugar Fairy**:  Ooooo….. a sugar fairy…. Lol, hope you've waited patiently now! Thank you for reviewing! 

**Angel Turned Devil**: Yeah.. Kai doesn't smiled that often does he? Well, he'll have to, now that he's going try to get Takao back, I mean.. oops…. Lol, writing this makes me wish I had an overprotective brother… L

**Kiina**: Thank you for waiting! I'm sorry this chapter took so long…

**Rumi-Chan**: lol, daijoubu la. I think I should review more as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others! I love your fics too!
    
    **CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl**: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Lol
    
    **Nanashi2**: lol, it is cute when Kai has to fight for Ty's love… hehe, I'm hoping to write a lot of them! And yup, Tala is in here…. Thank you for commenting la!
    
    **Ms Hobgoblin**: Here! Next chapter! I hope you like this one too!
    
    **Kurai Kaiba****:** thank you for loving it! 
    
    **dna18**: lol, daijoubu for reviewing late… I'll forgive you la, as long as you review this chappy too… pretty pwease???
    
    And thank you once again to all the above people who reviewed and as well as to the people who read and didn't review!

**Disclaimer: Only the storyline of this story belongs to me.**
    
    ~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

(author's note)

_flashback___

Tears I Cried – Chapter 3 

By: eternal radiance

"Takao!" Max called out alarmed. He never knew that his best friend would feel so mad at Kai that he would be able to be standing there, pointing a sword tip at his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Takao demanded, ignoring the others.

Kai felt himself flinch at the cold voice, even though he tried not to. "Takao," the crimson-eyed boy said softly, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

The red-hired boy that Takao had been sparring with stepped up, using his hand to move the blade from Kai's throat. "As much as I'd like to see you kill Kai, we don't have time for it now."

Takao looked over at Tala, ad some sort of silent talking seemed to be going on in their eyes. Finally he nodded and twirled his kendo stick around in one hand, sheathing it. He said nothing as he walked out of the room.

The others watched as Takao left them, followed by Tala would just sent them a backwards glance that said 'we have to talk, later'. After that, the two boys never took a look back as they walked away.

The remaining members of the team watched the pair leave, obviously not wanting Takao to leave them, but knowing that they needed to figure out what was wrong first.

Kenny slumped down on the dojo floor, opening his laptop. "Dizzy?" He asked softly. It was then that the team realized the bitbeast inside the laptop had not said anything since they arrived at Tokyo.

There was a sigh and a window opened up on the screen. Ray recognized it as the newspaper from about a month and 2 weeks ago. A certain section was clicked on and everyone crowded around Kenny and the portable computer. "I think this was why Takao had been acting this way."

Kenny read the article out loud and they stood in shock for a while. In the article, it talked about two of the Kinomiya deaths. The deaths of Takao's grandfather and father. It caused the other 4 to rethink of how Takao was. A lonely boy, where his father was always away on a dig, his mother who had died when he was smaller, his grandfather who was not exactly normal, and his brother who lived on the other side of the world.

….BROTHER?!….

"I never knew he had a brother…." Max said, staring at the black and white picture that showed Takao and his brother at their family's funeral, where his father and grandfather were being placed right beside their mother.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Takao." A voice said from behind and everyone turned, shocked.

Before them stood the splitting image of Takao, yet he was taller, with more piercing blue eyes and shorter hair. He was dressed in black slacks and a while suit shirt with a tie, as if he was ready to go out to an important meeting.

"You must be the Bladebreakers. Takao's told me a lot about you." Ren smiled, but the team could tell that the smile was not real, as it had not reached his eyes. They glittered angrily, an emotion that was startling to see in blue eyes like those, where everyone was used to Takao's smiling and carefree eyes. "Unfortunately, I rather not see you here now. In fact, I rather not see you anywhere near Takao at all. I won't hesitate to call the police if you do."

Ren turned around so that they saw his back. "I suggest you leave, and don't even think of coming back." With that warning, he left the room.

The remaining Bladebreakers watched him leave, the same way they had watched Takao leave them.

It was Max that finally posed the question. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

The expression on Kai's face stayed stoic, with only his eyes showing the anger he had for himself. He turned to leave the room as well, and the other Bladebreakers followed their leader silently.

Ray watched as Kai took out the cell phone he had been given and punched in some numbers. The Chinese blader sighed. It was clear that Kai blamed himself for Takao's leaving. Even Ray did admit that Kai had put the very last touches on the emotional breakdown Takao was going to have, but he wasn't to blame for the entire fault. Max, Kenny and himself carried some of the fault as well, for not noticing that something was wrong.

As they got in the car, Ray wondered if they would ever convince Takao to come back to them. The excuse that the blue-haired boy was sick was only going to work on the media for a little longer, before they found out the truth. 

~

            Kai sat on his bed, his arms wrapped around his legs. What had he done? How could he hurt him? How many times had Takao been there for him? He had always understood what made Kai how he was now and was always there to pull him out of his hurtful thoughts.

The phoenix fell back on his bed, feeling his head make contact with the soft fluffy pillows. He then turned to face the drawer, where a group picture of the Bladebreakers stood, framed in a silver and blue frame titled 'champions'.

Takao had gotten that for him for his birthday, a gesture that was both surprising and welcomed. Surprising because he had never said anything about his birthday being at that time yet welcomed, because it had been the first gift anyone had given him; that picture and the hug. He still remembered that day as clear as if it had been yesterday.

_"Happy Birthday, Kai!" Takao shouted at him as soon as Kai had walked into the hotel room they shared._

_Kai stared at him for a moment, switching his gaze from the boy's shining blue eyes to the present held out to him, then back to Takao's eyes. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" He yelped._

_Takao grinned. "Happy birthday! You know, a birthday? The day a person grows one year older? It's yours today!" He shoved the crimson wrapped gift into Kai's chest. "Here!"_

_Kai took the gift, still stunned, but prompted by the other boy's smiled, he untied the red ribbon and opened the rectangular box. Inside was a small silver and blue frame with the group picture of the Bladebreakers that had been taken right after they had won the World Championship against the Demolition Boys. _

_He stared at the picture in his hands. There were all of them, Takao and Max huddled around Kenny in the middle, Ray beside Max and himself beside Takao, with his arms folded over his chest, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. How had Takao gotten a picture of this with all of them so perfectly posed in the picture? He hadn't even remembered standing like that. All he remembered from that day was being surrounded by his friends and other teams who were congratulating them._

_He looked back up at Takao who was shifting around nervously. "Do-do you like it? I mean I know it's not much, but I didn't know what else-"_

_"It's fine." Kai cut him off. His lips curved into a tiny smile, just for Takao. "It's perfect… thank you."_

_Takao smiled back at him. Then all of a sudden Kai felt very warm. The blue haired boy had thrown his arms around Kai's waist._

_Kai looked down, surprised once again. "Ta-Takao?" He asked softly. He could feel his heart beating wildly as if it was struggling to get out and he was sure that Takao could feel it as well.  _

_"It's a birthday hug!" (AN: Well… at least I do it all the time...) Takao looked up at Kai, not releasing him from his arms. "Or would you prefer birthday beats instead?"_

_Kai shook his head numbly. His hands reached behind Takao and hesitatingly settled on Takao's back. He could feel Takao snuggling further into his chest and he smiled. It felt so right to have the younger boy in his arms. It felt as if nothing could go wrong. It was perfect._

_But as sudden as it happened, it ended. Takao drew back and Kai released him, ignoring his mind and his heart that told him to keep the boy in his arms. _

_There was a shy smile on Takao's face as the blue eyes looked into the crimson eyes. Then Takao looked away, a reddish tinge brushing over his cheeks. "Well…. Um… I better go help Ray with dinner!" Then he ran off._

_Kai watched him leave, and then brought his gaze back to the picture that had fallen out of his grasp during the hug. He bent down to pick it up, then gently brushed his fingertips over Takao' face in the picture. "It's perfect… thank you…" He repeated in a whisper, brining the frame and picture to his chest._

_He knew then that he had fallen for the boy…_

Kai stared at the picture, just as he had stared at it many times before this. Then his fingers once again came to flutter over Takao's face in the picture. A tear fell from his eye but he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He knew there was some sort of attraction, or else Takao would have never gone after him like he did. Or else the blue haired boy would have never cried for him like he did, or else he'd never have wanted him to come back, never had given him the present… and the hug. And that blush, no one had blushed like that right after giving someone a hug, unless there was some sort of attraction between them.

Takao was his. Would be his and he'd be damned if he let anyone get in his way. Neither the other of the team, nor Takao's big brother and especially not Tala, would keep them away from each other.

The rubies that were his eyes, sparkled and he began to plan what he could do to make it up to his blue-eyed angel.

And outside his door, Kenny smiled. He'd been with the Bladebreakers for too long to have not been able to identify the different emotions that could be found on Kai's face, as small the difference could be. But if he was right, then he was sure that Kai and Takao would be fine.

Being Takao's friend the longest, he knew the most about the blue-haired boy, more then the others at least, and as for what Kai was going to do, he knew that Takao deserved it. He deserved love, more then anyone else in the world.

'Goodluck, Kai.'

~

            "Kai, hey Kai. We're going out for dinner, you coming?" Max asked, knocking on the solid wooden door that led to Kai's room.

There was a quiet shuffling behind those doors before it opened up. "Let's go then." Kai growled, but the blonde knew that the leader was in a considerably better mood then earlier, as his eyes held some sort of strange twinkle.

The both walked to the car where Ray and Kenny were already waiting for them. The car ride was spent in silence as they drove to the restaurant where Mr. Dickenson had recommended to them.

The car stopped in front of a nice looking place, which looked a bit expensive, yet brand new. But as the BBA was paying for their little break, they dismissed the cost and walked in the door.

The inside was coloured in blacks and silver, and had tables filled with families everywhere. The kids in those families seemed to enjoy the place as well as the food and so Kenny chalked the restaurant to be a family-type restaurant. 

A young girl stood behind a small counter, dressed in a white suit shirt and a black skirt with her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Hell and welcome. May I ask how many people are in your party?" Her brown eyes looked up and waited for their reply.

"4." Kenny answered her.

"Ok. Right this way." Grabbing some menus, she led them to a corner table that sat 4 people. The chairs were cushioned chairs and looked very comfortable. They sat down with Max and Ray sitting together and Kai and Kenny sitting in front of them. The waitress placed the menus down and smiled lightly at the Beyblading team. "Your waiter will be right with you. I hope you enjoy your meal." Then she left.

Max put down the menu, in favour of staring around him. It seemed like most of the kids there recognized them as the Bladebreakers as they stared right back at him and at their table. Max gave a grin. "Looks like people recognize us!"

Kenny looked around as well. Then he chuckled. "Who wouldn't? You are one of the most popular team around."

"WE are, Kenny. You're a part of this team too!" Ray said.

"Well of course, how could I forget myself? Without me, you'd all be lost!" Kenny laughed.

They all laughed as well – and Kai even let out a smile – and went back to their choosing of dinner. 

Just when they had decided, a voice spoke from beside the table. A voice they all knew very well.

TBC…

Eternal: ladida… yes, I know I'm oh so evil, but… blah. You'll find out who it is… later… Once I figure it out as well… well, Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Tears I Cried**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for language and mention of character death**

**Pairings: K/Ty, R/Ma, Ta/Ty friendship**

**Summary: something in Tyson changes, but not for the better and when Kai's training techniques go too far, has he really lost Tyson forever? He'll have to get through the overprotective brother first.**

**Author's Notes: So… some people gave me answers to Takao's brother's name, and well, I guess I'll just leave it Ren. It just makes me laugh every time I type it, cuz it's my friend's name, yeah he is Japanese. But yeah, just had my Japanese exam a few days ago, and I just finished my chem. The exam was… so easy! I was so happy, but then again, it was kinda a waste of studying time... I could have been studying for math instead… which I know I'd need….but… anyways… thank you to all the people who reviewed and the people who didn't!**

**Nanashi2**: LOL! You were right! It is Tala! YAY! Sometimes, I have the urge to write a Tala/Takao… but then… Kai would be left alone! Thank you for all the comment! I'm really glad that you like it! Hope you like this chapter too!!!****

**L33T M3**: Yay! Thank you so much! Hm… so it would be okay if I just write Ren right? It's just that a lot of people, write different names, so… I know Takao has a brother in the series, but just gets all confused over it. Thank you for making it clearer!****

**Ms Hobgoblin**: Well, be glad that… you'll have to wait even longer!! Mwhahaha…ha? Ehh…. hehe… yes….I just had sugar… I'm sorry for getting all the chapters out so late… I have one more exam and then I'm off to another semester, so.. will be interesting… I hope I get more time to write.

**ice suzaku**: You have beyblade mangas! Mou! I want some too!! Lol, I don't have any mangas… I usually get them from my friends… who lend them to me, so…for reviewing!

**V.D.**: Lol, I didn't know Takao had a brother until a bit ago when I read it somewhere… I don't even know where I read it… but his brother doesn't come out until G Rev apparently.

**Darkspider**: lol! Which reminds me… about uploading… where did all your fics go? Were they deleted? Or did you just pull them off fanfiction? I miss reading your fics! Anyways, wonder no longer la!

**Blacktiger**: lol, I'm sooo happy you like it! Lol, saa, don't beat Kai up too badly ne? I still need him for my fic! 

**Nancys-little-Obsession**: lol, wonder no longer about Tala. His role is explained in this chapter. And for what Kai will do…. I'm not really sure…O.o''''''

**Joce**: lol, it's called a cliff-hanger! I just love leaving you guys sitting on the edge of your chairs! Prolly why I have people threatening to kill me as well…O.o

Lid: You have ideas??? Share! I need ideas! How to seduce someone…O.o I have no clue…

**D. G.**: Updating now! Yay! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well!

**Unclear-Destiny**: O.o I've never gotten so many threats before… ehh… or any… O.o Mou! Don't kill me! I'm updating!****

**Disclaimer: Only the storyline of this story belongs to me.**

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

(author's note)

_flashback___

Tears I Cried

By: eternal radiance

_Previous chapter: _

_Max put down the menu, in favour of staring around him. It seemed like most of the kids there recognized them as the Bladebreakers as they stared right back at him and at their table. Max gave a grin. "Looks like people recognize us!"_

_            Kenny looked around as well. Then he chuckled. "Who wouldn't? You are one of the most popular team around."_

_           "WE are, Kenny. You're a part of this team too!" Ray said._

_            "Well of course, how could I forget myself? Without me, you'd all be lost!" Kenny laughed._

_            They all laughed as well – and Kai even let out a smile – and went back to their choosing of dinner. _

_Just when they had decided, a voice spoke from beside the table. A voice they all knew very well._

Tears I Cried - Chapter 4

            "Hello, my name is – "

            "TALA!"

            Their waiter quickly looked up shocked, proving indeed that it was Tala. His red hair was slicked back with two bangs hanging down the sides of his face. He was – like all the other waiters and waitresses – dressed in a crisp white suit shirt and black slacks. He also had a small black apron around his waist and a black tie around his next. His ice blue eyes widened when they saw the Bladebreakers.

            "What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed to them, weary of the customers who had turned their heads to look at their table. "Don't tell me you're back to harass Takao again?"

            "We're eating here!" Max hissed back.

            "What are you doing here?" Kai asked calmly, but inside his emotions were a whirl of chaos. If Tala was here, then Takao must be here as well. 

            "I work here, idiot. And yes Takao works here as well, but don't even think about bothering him!" Tala had seen the look on Kai's face, which prompted him to spit out the warning.

            "You owe us an explanation, Tala." Ray shot at him, changing the topic.

            "I don't owe you anything." Tala said, then he looked around. "But for Takao's sake, I'll tell you." He took a glance at his watch. "In 15 minutes, when I get my break." Then he took out a notepad and pen from his apron, "now are you going to order or what?"

            The Bladebreakers – minus Takao of course - ordered what they wanted and watched as Tala walked off with their orders. 

            They quietly sat there and talked. Meanwhile, Kai wasn't paying much attention to the others, as he was on alert, his eyes looking for Takao. He thought he saw him once, no one could mistaken the long blue hair and that lithe body, but Takao had turned his back to his gaze. Kai never saw him again.

            True to his word, Taka came back 15 minutes later and brought their food with him. He pulled up a chair and sat after placing the orders on the table. Everyone but Kai dug into the their food white Tala began to talk. "This doesn't go out to anyone, understand? It's bad enough that I'm telling you."

            Everyone nodded and Tala started explaining. Once in a while they would ask questions and the ex-Demolition Boy would answer to the best of his capabilities. Finally they had covered everything about Takao and Tala sat back in his chair, exhausted. The others were too, as there was so much about Takao that the others hadn't known about; so much that the blue-haired boy had hid from them.

            "One last thing…" Max leaned in. "How did you and Takao become friends? He didn't us anything about that before."

            Tala sighed, running a hand through his red locks. "He wouldn't have. I escaped from Biovolt a while ago. Voltaire may be on the run, but he had someone else lead in his absence. I was lucky. Ian and the others weren't so lucky. I'm not sure if they're dead or not, and there's no way of finding out."

            "Why not?" Kenny asked when he paused in his story.

            "Because Biovolt used to beat us to make us tough." Kai avoided his eyes. He was the luckiest of them all, because he had escaped at a younger age.

            "We planned to escape together, but they found out and so my team stayed to fight o that I may escape. Takao and I tried going back one night, but they had already left. There was nothing there."

            At their confused gazes, the ex-Demolition Boy sighed again. "You are really clueless about this… Hasn't Mr Dickenson told you yet?"

            "Told us what?" Ray asked.

            "…Me and Takao have three jobs. One at the supermarket, one here and then a night job." A secret agents." Tala said quietly, making sure that no one outside their table heard anything. "The BBA isn't only a Beyblading team organization. They train people to deal with people like Voltaire. Kind of like vigilantes." 

            Tala took a deep breath before continuing. "After I had escaped, I wandered around Tokyo and finally one day Ren found me. He and Takao nursed e back to health, and gave me a place to stay and a family, I owe them my life. One of the things the Kinomiyas don't have is enough money. I have some in my back account, but only enough for a while. The dojo itself is expensive."

            "Doesn't Ren work?" Max asked. Before they were kicked out, the older Kinomiya had looked like he was going out for a business meeting or something.

            "Ren has his own business to take care of and sometimes he works with us in our night time job. But me and Takao still need to pull our own load and that I why we have 3 jobs."

            "Hm… I wonder why Mr. Dickenson never told us about the BBA?" Ray wondered out loud.

            "Because I needed to see how you people would work together." Came a voice from behind Tala and everyone looked up to see Mr. Dickenson.

            "Ah shit!" Tala swore. One of the first things he had to promise before becoming an agent was that he could never talk about this to anyone other then the other agents. And even then, he had to be careful about telling too much to the agents he didn't know.

            The old man placed one hand on Tala's shoulder. "It's aright. I would've told them eventually." Then he grinned. "You just made it easier for me."

            Before anyone could say anything else, a girl wearing a white apron ran up to Tala. "Hey, Tala. Where's Takao? His order has been sitting in the kitchen for at least 20 minutes. He's never that late." She said, worried.

            Tala looked concerned when he found out. "Not again…" He whispered. Then his eyes grew dark. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go find them now." When Mr. Dickenson nodded, Tala ran off and was out of their sight.

            Kai decided to follow him, and to see what this was all about.

            "Stay outside." Tala warned and stopped at a door before knocking and entering.

            Takao was a standing there, his hands held over his head as an older man suck on his face. Through the window, Kai could see that Takao wasn't even struggling. At first he thought that the by enjoyed it, but when he looked closer, he noticed that his blue-haired angel's eyes were bleak with no emotion.

            Kai's crimson eyes narrowed in anger. That man was touching HIS Takao! He was going to rush in, but stopped to listen to the conversation.

            "Sir, a man is asking for Takao." Tala said, his face void of emotion, but Kai could tell from his own experience that the red-haired boy was full of anger. When the man looked to object, he added. "By name."

            The man nodded and released his hold on Takao who brushed his clothes then walked out the door. Tala followed and Kai followed discretely, because Takao hadn't seen him yet.

            They walked into the bathroom where Takao turned the tap and splashed water on his face. Kai quickly ran into an empty stall when Takao's eyes were closed, just to listen in.

            As soon as Takao wiped the water off his face, Tala cornered him. "Why did you do that? You could have avoided him just like the other times! You know he'll hurt you!"

            Takao looked up into his best friend's eyes. "He offered me $500 for a kiss." He finally let out.

            "And you let him?!" Tala yelled.

            Kai didn't get it. Who was this guy? How come he would pay so much for a kiss?

            "We need the money! We don't have enough, not for the year." Takao yelled back, tears escaping his sapphire eyes. As much as he didn't want to do it, it was money and they needed the money to pay the rent and to eat. And the man – his boss – had made it hurt so much. It was nothing like he imagined his first kiss would be like.

            Tala looked at Takao, who had bowed his head down in sham. "Oh Takao…" He pulled the unresisting boy into his arms, stroking the soft blue locks gently. "We'll have enough... You don't have to sell yourself for it. They'll be enough to pay for the dojo."

            Takao let himself be pulled into the embrace. In fact, he welcomed the warmth of Tala's body close to his, but it just wasn't the same. Not when he had already experienced Kai's arms around him. No one would ever replace Kai. But Tala sure came close in second. He pulled away when the tears subsided then gave his best friend a weak grin. "You sure sound optimistic."

            ""It's not optimism, Takao. It's the truth." Tala smiled, wiping the remaining tears from Takao's pale face. "Now go and serve your customers. We'll be outta here in an hour."

            Takao gave one last hug and a smile before bouncing out. Tala looked in the mirror to his own reflection and sighed. The he turned to the door of the stall where Kai was coming out. "You heard it all, right?"

            Kai nodded grimly. "Who was the man?"

            Taka growled. "Our boss. He is the manager of this restaurant. He didn't need more people to be working in his restaurant, but he took us in because of Takao. 

            Kai nodded again then made his way to leave, only to stop when Tala placed a hand on his arm. He turned his crimson eyes to look into Tala's. "I know you like Takao. Maybe even love him. But it'll take more then just a few 'sorries'. As much as he doesn't show it, you really hurt him. It won't be easy to get him back, you know."

            "You're telling me this why?" Kai asked, annoyed that he couldn't leave and continue watching his Takao.

            "I'm telling you this because Takao's like the little brother I never had. I'll do anything to keep him safe. But I also know he loves you like crazy. So… if you hurt him again, I'll hunt you down and kill you." Tala warned, before letting go.

            Kai stared into those ice blue eyes and he could see that what Tala was saying was true. He wasn't any competition for his heart. "I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy." 

            Tala smiled and for once, Kai got to see the happy part of the crimson-haired boy: the part of which they were taught to hide the Abbey. "That's all I need then."

            So together the boys walked out and back into the chaos of the restaurant.

~

            "Ow, ow… ow…" Kai winced as the thorns cut into his fingers. "That baka better appreciate this…" He muttered to himself as he took the next branch of roses and started peeling the thorns off.

            Finally when he finished, he took a bright blue ribbon to tie the flowers together. Next he attached the small cord onto the bouquet with a signature saying 'from someone who loves you'. 

            This idea had taken Kai ages to think of, at first and then even longer to do. He'd gotten the idea from a walk in the park, where a guy was giving roses to a girl. He had left just before the girl had complained of poking her finger on a thorn.

            Girls were too picky, he decided to himself. They should be glad they were getting flowers at all. But just incase, he decided to pick the thorns out anyways. He had no doubt that his little angel would be flattered by it, as much as he might not be the kind of person to seem so. Kai saw the longing glances that the blue-haired boy always gave Max and Ray. He wanted something like this. He'd be happy.

            With that thought in mind, he stepped back to stare at the roses. They were dyed a blue colour; red being too common, pick too girly, yellow for friendship and white for death.

            Now that all was done, Kai needed some way of getting the to Takao's room. Which was not a problem at all. As a peace offering and a physical signing of the agreement for Takao's happiness, Tala had given Kai one of the spare keys of the Kinomiya dojo. And had also told him with a wink, that Ren was out for an important business trip that would last a few days and that he and Takao had work the entire day.

            Silently, Kai thanked Tala as he walked to the car. Of course, he wasn't going to say it to his face.

TBC…

**Eternal: Gah… I should've been studying… Ack.. procrastination.. is not a good thing. Well then.. I need some ideas for seduction… I can't think of anything!!! Gah! Help please??? And I think I need a beta as well…. Seeing as I hardly get much time to write now, everything's going hectic and I noticed my grammar is becoming a little off… O.o**

**If you have the time to beta, please let me know ok?! I'd rather that you email me, but saying so in a review will be fine as well! Thanks! (And review!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Tears I Cried

**Author**: eternal radiance

**Email**:

**Rating**: pg13 for language and mention of character death

**Pairings:** K/Ty, R/Ma, Ta/Ty friendship and Ta/Re brotherly love

**Summary**: Something in Tyson changes, but not for the better and when Kai's training techniques go too far, has he really lost Tyson forever? He'll have to get through the overprotective brother first to get him back though.

**Author's Notes**: My sister said the format of the story I had it in before was harder to read…so… is this better?

**Disclaimer**: Only the storyline of this story belongs to me.

change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

(author's note)

_flashback ___

_Previous chapter:_

_"I'm telling you this because Takao's like the little brother I never had. I'll do anything to keep him safe. But I also know he loves you like crazy. So… if you hurt him again, I'll hunt you down and kill you." Tala warned, before letting go._

_Kai stared into those ice blue eyes and he could see that what Tala was saying was true. He wasn't any competition for his heart. "I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy."_

**Tears I Cried – Chapter 5**

"We'll start you off with something easy."

That had been what Mr. Dickenson had said after they agreed to join the BBA, underground of course. The part of the BBA, which dealt with dangerous people that cannot be brought to justice easily because they were too influential in their work and in the city. But heir idea of easy stuff…. was just not that easy. For the Bladebreakers at least.

Their 'easy' training consisted of 5 laps around the BBA office; which – for a lack of a better word – quite large, 50 push-ups, 150 sit-ups and a track that was especially laid out for dodging weapons. As Ray soon found out, as a "bullet" shot at him and he ended up covered in red paint, which made the others laugh and get distracted, too distracted to notice their own "bullets" flying their way.

Only Kai had successfully completed the training, although the others did do very well for newbies who just started. And so after that "easy" stuff – which was also a preliminary training and perhaps even a test to see what they each needed to improve, they were sent to different levels of the underground building to strengthen these skills and weaknesses.

Kai, having already done harsh training under his grandfather's hand, was used to this and was sent to one of the higher levels for some practise in weaponry.

On the way he heard a familiar voice and stopped to listen in.

"Boys, your new assignment Is to track down and capture Voltaire. He's caused too much trouble to us and the world." Mr. Dickenson informed the two boys standing before him, dressed in black skin-tight cat suits. At both their sides were long swords, one that Kai recognized to be the family sword that Takao had in his dojo. The long flowing hair that brushed past the shoulders of the shorter boy told him that indeed this was Takao. And from the hair curling upwards on both sides, he knew it was Tala.

Kai tried to stop himself from staring at Takao's cute ass and instead tried to focus on the mission plan that Takao and Tala was being given.

Finally the BBA owner dismissed them and Kai panicked for a second before spotting a potted plant and hiding behind it.

Due to his position, he caught bits of the other two boy's conversation.

"Ne, Takao… What was that whole racket about this morning?" Tala asked, curiosity etched on his face.

"Oh…. Um…. That..." Takao blushed crimson. Tala leaned in closer as Takao blurted out. "Someoneleftadozenrosesonmybed." He said really quickly.

Tala smirked. "Did it say from who?" He asked.

Takao shook his head, also trying to get rid of the red-tinge over his cheeks. "Just from 'someone who loves me.'"

The redhead smiled and instantly Takao became suspicious. "You know who it is, don't you?" He asked, staring deeply into Tala's ice blue eyes, into the eyes lighter then his own.

Tala smirked and his eyes quickly moved to the bush behind Takao and Kai winced, trying not to move; not even to breathe. Tala's gaze moved back down on the boy in front of him. "I have my suspicious."

At once, Takao grabbed his shoulders. "Who?" He all but yelled.

"Not telling!" Tala sang out, teasingly. The he tweaked Takao's nose and ran off.

"TALA!" The blue haired boy ran after him. " Tell me please?"

Kai made sure that they were far away and around the corner before he stepped out. He had been glaring at the red-haired ex-Demolition Boy the whole time during his and Takao's conversation. The two were getting pretty close… too close for Kai's comfort. Even knowing that the two were just like brothers, didn't sooth his jealousy.

It didn't need to, because something else did.

"So, Kai. Now you know how missions are given!"

Kai jumped before turning around. He had been so occupied by his jealousy that he forgot about Mr. Dickenson who was still in the room.

The old BBA leader was leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed, a insane twinkle in his eyes.

'Oh shit!' was all Kai could think of.

'Too sore… to….' "Damn…" Kai muttered to himself when his fingers wouldn't tie the bow to finish the wrapping on the present he had gotten Takao. It hadn't been hard to choose, especially when Takao was always trying to pile boxes of them in the shopping cart when they were stocking up on food. It wasn't without reason though. After often taking a few from Takao's supposed 'secret' stash, Kai himself had grown to love it. It was hard not to fall in love with chocolate.

And so of course he bought himself a box. He just bought a bigger one of Takao. This time, no one needed to worry about Takao getting fat. Not that it mattered to Kai anyways, because that'll mean he'd just have more of the blue-haired angel to kiss. But before Kenny had voiced this concern out to Takao who was stuffing his face, and the blue-haired angel just shrugged and muttered something under his breath. Now they knew that the crazy appetite was due to the exercises they had to do in the BBA underground.

Which brought Kai back to the mission report he had heard between Mr. Dickenson, Tala and Takao. They were going to capture Voltaire. Kai knew his grandfather well and capturing him was not going to be an easy task. What was the BBA thinking, sending Takao on such a dangerous mission?

Kai scowled to himself. Mr. Dickenson knew how much he liked Takao. Maybe he could be persuaded to change the plans slightly to accommodate him. Of course, he failed to realize that despite the harsh punishments he had gone through with his grandfather and at the Abbey, he still had many levels to excel in before he could ever reach Takao and Tala's level.

"What are you-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"SHH!!"

Ray shut up when he saw the glare Max had given him. They (with Kenny) were currently hiding behind the stacks of oranges and apples, trying to look for the familiar blue-haired ex-member of theirs. Or… their group member. No one wanted to think about Takao being their ex-group member, because…. Well, he wasn't.

They were going to get him back.

"Yo, chief, do you see him anywhere?" Max asked and some of the few people in the store turned around at the loud whisper, but all they could see was his unruly blonde hair sticking up.

"Nope." The brown haired genius said, peeking out between the stands.

"Ehh….guys?" Ray tried to put in when he turned around, but Max glared at him and looked at Kenny back again. "We should try the aisles."

"Ma-" His boyfriend asked again.

"Not now, Ray. I'm busy." Max waved him off.

"Chief?" Ray tried and Kenny sighed heavily and finally turned to him, annoyed. "What?!" When Ray didn't answer him and only pointed behind him, Kenny scowled. "Stop playing games, Ray. We're busy here."

"Sure you are." Said a sarcastic voice from behind him.

This time, they all turned to find Takao standing behind them, a scowl on his usual-smiling face. He had his arms crossed over his chest, over a long green apron. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're… Ehm…" Kenny tried to say, but kept stuttering under the intense gaze of his 'best friend'.

"We're shopping!" Max said quickly. "Ray ate us out of the house and Kai kicked us out so that we would get food." He winced when Takao just looked at him with a dismissing glare.

Ray sighed, confessing. "We wanted to see you."

Takao looked at him, and started to organize the already organized bananas. "Why?" He asked, harshly, not unlike his team leader when he was pissed. His gaze turned even more intense when he mind remembered that now his EX-team leader.

"Takao, why didn't you tell us?" Max butted in, his own blue eyes growing hard that his own best friend hadn't trusted him enough to tell him something as important as his family's deaths. "We're your best friends!" He almost yelled out, when the blue-haired boy just turned his back to them.

Obviously that had been the wrong thing to say, as Tala's red-locked hair popped up from inside the back and winced. But it was too late. It had already been said.

"Best friends?! BEST FRIENDS?!!" Takao turned to him, his voice high and loud and his blue-eyes filled with fury. "Best friends shouldn't need to be told when something's wrong! Best friends would be able to see if my smile was fake or real! They shouldn't have to be told that something close to me had died…" His eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears and he turned his face away from them, upset that he had allowed them to see his tears.

Ray stepped forward to place one shaking hand on Takao's shoulder, but he had not expected him to flinch away as if he had been hit. "Takao…" He said softly, feeling his own eyes tear up. Inside he berated himself. How could they have ever turned away one of his best friends? How could he not see the anguish that Takao had within him?

Takao shook his head. "Just… just leave me alone…" He whispered, his voice shaky as if he was holding back the tears. "Don't... just… leave me alone..."

And with that, he ran off out of the market, away from the other Bladebreaker members.

Max couldn't stop him and just watched him run away sadly. He, Ray and Kenny left the market quietly. Ray had his arm around a shaking Max who was silently crying to himself and Kenny with his bangs over his eyes to cover his own tear-filled eyes.

Tala stood back at the supermarket, his arms filled with boxes of groceries. He looked away from the door where Takao had just ran out of and Ray and the other Bladebreakers had just left from As much as he didn't like it, he knew that Ray, Max and Kenny had the right to be upset and also that Takao had the right as well. Now they just needed some time to think to themselves and they'll be fine.

Tala let out a huge sigh, wondering how he was going to explain this to his boss.

Takao ran – not really blindly – but blindly enough in the sense that his eyes were filled with tears and everything was a blur to him. He made sure to steer clear of the roads as he had read and seen too many book and movies where a character runs blindly and gets hit by a car. As upset and angry as he was feeling at the moment, he really didn't want to die yet.

After a few minutes, he bumped into someone and hands reached out to his shoulders to steady him. "Sorry," he muttered and tried moving away but the hands held him tightly.

"Takao, what are you doing here?"

The blue-haired boy quickly brought his head up to meet dark blue eyes that were exactly like his own. "Niichan?" Takao asked, his own blue-eyes a bit too blurry to see properly. His arms were suddenly thrown over Ren's shoulders and he held tightly onto his older brother, burying his face in the strong chest.

Ren looked down at his brother with sad and concerned eyes and then half carried-half led him to a nearby park where he sat them down on the grass under a sakura tree, glad that he had decided to change before talking his walk.

"Ty, what's wrong?" He asked softly, combing his fingers through his brother's long blue locks.

Takao tried to say what had happened, but was too choked up over his tears. But out of everything that came out of his mouth, Ren could only catch words such as "Max... yelling… job… Kenny… friends…"

The older Kinomiya's eyes hardened. Were those Bladebreaker brats harassing his little brother again? Even after he threatened to call the police on them if he ever saw them around? He pulled Takao closer to him, almost possessively. Even before the death of the father and grandfather, before Ren had travelled to America to work, the older boy had been very demanding in his 'baby' brother's protection.

He had taken upon himself that Takao stayed the happy, innocent, and naïve but adorably cute child that he had been when he was younger. But of course, Ren had to move away to provide money for his younger brother and his grandfather and now he regretted it. His sweet little brother had left while he was away, and there was only this sad, lonely shell of his brother left.

He pulled his only living family member into his lap, gently combing through the dark hair that was not unlike his own, to further calm his little brother.

Little by little, Takao calmed down and the tears reduced to a slight, small stream and then soon to nothing. As this happened, Ren decided that his brother was very pretty. He could see why everyone wanted him. Even if he wasn't as naïve and innocent as he was before, there was still an aura of innocence around him and the clue eyes were usually bright and happy even with the shadows of their family's deaths. He had grown and matured a bit, his boy filling up like it should, his limbs were lean with a few shown muscles and his eyes were as expressive as ever.

This was what the older Kinomiya had wanted to stay and protect. And he would.

Tala had told him all about their 2nd job's boss who had harassed Takao, so he had gone to have a little 'talk' with this boss. Even if he was offering money for it, money that they desperately needed, Ren would never allow anyone to touch his little brother that way.

The late morning the next day found Kai pulling out his key to the Kinomiya dojo. When he had stuffed the key in the keyhole and was entering, he thought he heard a noise but after a while, he heard nothing and so he dismissed it as the dojo floors getting old.

He walked in and shut the door quietly behind him, putting the wrapped parcel down on the chair beside the door before carelessly untying his shoes.

Walking as he normally did; soft, almost non-existent sounding steps, he quickly made his way to Takao's room, having been there many times before.

Upon reaching the white sliding door that led to Takao's room, he pulled it open.

Instead of what he had pictured before, Takao's room was a product of cleanliness. The books and magazines were stacked up nicely on the side shelves and the bed was made as if it was never slept in. It reminded Kai of the night when Takao had left and he had peeked in to find an empty room.

Kai pushed the thought away from his head. Thinking about that night wasn't going to help at all. And all he was there for was to put down the gift for Takao, not reminisce what had happened in the past.

He gently placed the wrapped box on Takao's fluffy pillow and stepped back to examine the scene.

It was perfect.

The slate-haired boy let out a smile and reached for the closed door, ready to leave. Of course, he hadn't expected someone to call out Takao's name. Nor did he expect the sliding off the door, that gave him no time to hide.

"Takao?"

TBC…

**Eternal radiance: I'm pure evil aren't I? First not updating for a year… was it a year? And now putting up a cliffhanger when Kai was about to leave after his present. Heh, I so am… I'm really sorry about not updating though. A few months after I had put up the last chapter, I almost grew tired for writing. I had some rough times in school and in life and well… I dunno. I was still on a lot, but I hadn't put a story up. **

**I have a lot more obsessions now, and I'm really sorry to say that Beyblade is not on the top anymore, even if I still like it. Especially since there's G-Rev on TV in Toronto. **

**I'll do my best to finish this story, but I can't promise anything. Especially when this is my last year in high school and I need a good mark to get into the program I want. I only picked this up again because I need more practise in writing as I'm taking a writer's course next semester, and because I have easy courses this semester.**

**Well, enjoy k? And I'm sorry once again for the late updating.**


End file.
